


No

by silencedancer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan argues with the voice in his head over what they can do and what they can't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan's thoughts are in italics and Scarecrow's are in bold. Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Arkham Asylum.

_No, you cannot play with the schizophrenics_, thought Jonathan Crane to his mental companion.

**But they're so fun to play with, especially with the paranoid ones. I like to hear them scream.**

_They're too easy, Scarecrow and not very good subjects for my experiments. How can I get a good feeling for how my toxin works when the subjects already hear and see things?_ Jonathan just shook his head and continued to walk down the hallways of Arkham down to his basement lab.

For a while, Scarecrow was quiet and Jonathan smiled.

Then: **Can I play with the schizophrenics?**

_No!_


End file.
